Drabbles
by cheeselord
Summary: Recopilacion de ideas y One shot de avatar. La mayoria son Taang El capitulo 4 no lo es pero esta bueno al menos para mi
1. Chapter 1

* * *

"Oiga señor avatar ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?" 

Aang estaba sentado en la tranquilidad de su sala esperando la hora de la comida mientras bebía un te de jazmín

"Claro que si"

"¿Como se hizo esa cicatriz?"

"Pues veras, fue cuando luchaba contra la demente exprincesa Azula y veinte, no treinta traidores del…"

"No esa cicatriz papa, la otra" lo interrumpió otro niño que apareció en la sala de su casa.

Veran, después de derrotar al señor del fuego Aang se habia asentado y vivía una vida simple pero feliz en un pequeño pueblo del reino tierra. Se había casado y tuvo un hijo y era normal que los niños le preguntaran sobre sus aventuras de vez en cuando, así que no era inusual encontrar a gente curiosa reunida para escuchar sus historias o gente que entraba a su siempre abierta casa para preguntarle directamente.

"¿De que cicatriz hablas hijo?"

"No me intentes evadir, puedo verla desde aquí"

"¿Cuál?"

"Díganos ya señor avatar"

"Bueno, esta me la hice cuando estaba viajando y por accidente…"

Hubo una gran pausa en la que Aang se quedo viendo al vació y gordas gotas de sudor aparecieron en su frente, parecía como aquella vez que olvido comprarle el regalo de aniversario a su esposa: simplemente horrorizado.

"¿Papa, estas bien?"

Sus ojos parecían platos y un ligero temblor se notaba en todo su cuerpo que hizo que su té se derramara. Entonces empezó a balbucear algo.

"Juro que fue un accidente, lo juro…no fue mi intención"

"¿Señor, esta bien?"

"No, Toph perdóname, por favor, no quise…. ¡¡¡NO, DIOS, PIEDAD, TEN PIEDAD, TE LO RUEGO, NO POR FAVOR….AAAAAHHHHHHRRRGGGG!!!"

Despues de este extraño episodio Aang termino en posición fetal en una esquina y un aura negra rodeándolo, sin mencionar que estaba muy perturbado y balbuceaba cosas in entendibles.

"Te dije que no era buena idea preguntarle a papa"

"nunca me di….."

"Jovencito¡¿Que te dije de recordarle a tu papa momentos traumatizantes!?" Lo reprendió una voz femenina

"Que no lo hiciera"

"Se que es divertido pero no lo hagas mas"

"si mama"

"Bueno, saca a tu papa de su trance que ya esta la comida"

"Si"

"Y dile a tu amigo que ya es hora de que se vaya"

"No hay problema señora Bei Fong, yo ya me iba" el niño se apresuro a la puerta y dejo atrás al perturbado avatar y a su hijo que lo intentaba reanimar "Y yo que pensaba que mi mama daba miedo"

* * *

Bueno, aqui pondre los one shot, historias cortas y demas ideas que se me vengan a la cabeza. Este capitulo y los siguientes dos estan relacionados. Como dice en el summary: todo va a ser Taang.

P.D: Sip, Toph se caso con Aang :3

P.D2: Tal vez haga otros archivos como este pero de los demas personajes de avatar


	2. Chapter 2

"Que aburrido"

Aang estaba haciendo guardia mientras Katara compraba algunas cosas en un pueblo cercano, Sokka la acompaño para _ayudar_… de seguro en esos momentos el se estaba llenando la boca de comida, Toph fue hacia quien sabe donde a quien sabe que, incluso momo lo había abandonado y su felpudo amigo, Appa, dormía.

"¿De compras? Mas aburrido¿Comer?" Aang analizo sus opciones y su apetito "No¿intentar hallar a Momo? Imposible ¿Toph?..."

De entre todas sus opciones la que sonaba mas prometedora era buscar a Toph y hacer algo, al menos aburrirse juntos. Decidido se paro y se adentro en el bosque para buscar a su amiga.

"¡Toph!" gritaba, de seguro lo escucharía

"¡¡Toph!!" Aang escucho pero no hubo respuesta

"¡¡¡TOPH!!!" de nuevo nada

"**La isla no esta tan grande¿Dónde se ****metió Toph?" **nuestro héroe se empezaba a desesperar

"**¿¡Para que ****salí del campamento!?" ** se sentía frustrado

"**Solo me canse y ****aburrí mas" **

Iba el avatar tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no reparo en el camino de adelante… debió de haberlo hecho. ¿Por qué? No es suficiente razón una caída de mas de 15 metros, solo decía. No pueden imaginar su cara cuando descubrió que lo que pisaba era su propio elemento: aire. Si Aang no hubiera sido un maestro aire todos sabemos en lo que hubiera acabado su aventura. Y cayo, cayo hasta que… splaasshh.

"**Que suerte la ****mía" **pensó nuestro héroe cuando salio a flote

Si que dolió la caída, pero era mejor que acabar hecho papilla de maestro aire, seria una cruel ironía. Todavía un poco adolorido Aang decidió flotar hasta la orilla, no es que tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

"**Pudo ser peor, pude haber caido en rocas afiladas o un nido de serpientes en vez de ****un lago lleno de agua cristalina, unos cuantos peces y Toph… ¿Toph?" **

Si, Toph estaba en el lago ¿Haciendo? B-a-ñ-a-n-d-o-s-e. ¿No creerán que Toph nunca se daba un buen baño de vez en cuando? Aang se sonrojo tanto parecía jitomate y aunque aparto la mirada ya era demasiado tarde: había visto demasiado. Su única esperanza era que Toph no sintiera su presencia, no creía que Toph no mal interpretara la situación, mucho menos si le preguntaba si la había visto y mentía… en esos momentos envidio un poco a Azula.

"**¡Si salgo de esta juro que empezare un criadero de lemurs y abriré un orfanato!" **y no se atrevió a hacer el mas mínimo movimiento

_Thump,_su cabeza choco contra algo, pero ese algo no era duro y frió como usualmente lo son las rocas, no, ese algo era suave y tibio. La espalda de Toph cumplía con los requisitos.

"¿Qué demo…" Todos sabemos que Toph no ve bien bajo el agua por lo que empezó a palpar la cara de Aang que estaba tan tenso que si lo veías de lejos parecía un tronco.

Toph no tardo en darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

"¿Aang?"

"¿Toph?" pregunto asustado, como para saber su estado de animo

"¡¡¡AANG!!!"

"Ayuda"

Un gritito ahogado de desesperación se pudo oír antes de que el caos llegara, después: el desastre. Si no hubiera sido por Katara y Sokka… y unas diez personas mas que escucharon la batalla, el avatar no hubieran visto un mañana. Si, tal vez suene divertido ver a Aang siendo perseguido por una Toph envuelta en una toalla pero Aang sigue teniendo pesadillas sobre su desafortunado encuentro y se despierta en medio de la noche sudando y balbuceando cosas. Esa era la segunda vez en su corta vida que estuvo en peligro de muerte pero fue la primera vez que pensó que de verdad iba a morir.

Aang aprendió cuatro cosas muy importantes en la vida ese día: Primero, hay que tener paciencia. Segundo, ve hacia donde caminas, tercero, el destino puede ser cruel y por ultimo, nunca, NUNCA, enfades a Toph.

* * *

Si, no tengo nada que decir. Espero que les halla gustado. 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"Aang¿Sabes que dia es hoy?" 

El avatar reflexiono la pregunta¿Qué tenia de especial ese día? No era ningun dia festivo, el se los sabia al derecho y al reves. ¿Qué tenia de especial el martes 11 de junio?

"**Junio 11… me parece familiar"**

La respuesta lo golpeo como aquel rayo que le lanzo Azula hace ya mucho tiempo, la unica diferencia es que Toph golpeaba mas fuerte. Ese rayo mortal parecia un gatito comparado con una enfurecida Toph. Esta vez no tenia a Katara y a Sokka cerca para detenerla. En resumen: Estaba en problemas.

"¿Y bien, lo recuerdas?" pregunto una impaciente Toph

"C-Claro que si¿Cómo olvidar nuestro aniversario?"

Si, cualquier cosa era mejor, incluso tener que pelear contra Ozai de nuevo.

"¡Sabia que no lo olvidarias!" ¿Cómo algo que puede ser tan dulce puede ser tan… mortífero?

"**¿Servirá de algo correr?" **

Ya saben, correr como si el mismísimo demonio lo persiguiera, pero (siempre hay un pero) todos sabían que ni el diablo corría tan rápido como una Toph sedienta de venganza y sangre.

"Toma, feliz aniversario"

Toph le planto un beso en la mejilla y le dio una pequeña caja envuelta: eso solo empeoraba las cosas. Ahora tenia que lidiar con la muerte y con la culpa de no tener nada que regalarle a su esposa.

"Y bien ¿Qué me compraste?" Toph estaba de verdad emocionada

"**¿Mentir? Hmp, hasta Sokka sabe que eso no funciona"**

"¿Aang, y mi regalo?

Gordas gotas de sudor brotaron de su frente, no se atrevio a hablar, ni siquiera a moverse y le dejo al silencio responder la respuesta. Solo dos veces el avatar temió por su vida y en ambas fue Toph la causante.

* * *

Tengo flojera para escribir algo bueno asi que solo dire algo... algo. 

P:D: Lo que hace no tener nada que hacer.


	4. La marcha

Bueno, desde hace como tres meses que no pongo nada nuevo asi que decidi subir este pequeño drabble que tenia guardado. Espero que les agrade, la verdad es que a mi me gustan todos mis trabajos finales (Si no fuera asi entonces no los subiria:P)

* * *

Marchamos a lo desconocido, marchamos a la batalla, marchamos a nuestro destino final. Somos soldados, soldados al servicio del señor del fuego, soldados de la nueva era. Nuestro destino es crear un mundo mejor, expandir la gloria de nuestra nación y subyugar a los salvajes. Somos la viva imagen de la perfección: Fuertes, agiles, leales. Vivimos para cumplir los deseos de nuestro señor. Marchamos, por primera vez marchamos lejos de nuestro hogar, lejos de la tierra que nos vio crecer y dar nuestros primeros pasos, lejos de aquellos que nos aman. Todos estamos decididos: traeremos la victoria sobre el enemigo.

El campo de batalla se revela frente a nosotros. Una tierra yerma, humeante y seca, donde la muerte se pasea y toma vidas a manos llenas. El temor se infunde en mis huesos pero mi resolución no cambia: traeré la gloria a mi señor. Mi capitán da la señal de carga, nuestros hermanos nos necesitan en el campo de batalla. El aire caliente me sofoca, gordas gotas de sudor caen de mi frente, el bullicio de la batalla llena mi cabeza, la tierra hirviente levanta una densa nube de polvo que me ciega y me espada tiembla en mi mano cuando el enemigo cae sobre nosotros. Tengo miedo a morir, cierro los ojos, no sabía que así era la lucha, no sabía que me enfrentaría con enemigos tan humanos, pero mi deseo de sobrevivir es más fuerte que mis sentimientos. Mato, mato para poder ver de nuevo esos rostros que tanto quiero.

¿Por cuánto tiempo hemos marchado? Muchas lunas han pasado desde que deje mi casa atrás, muchas batallas he luchado, la espada no tiembla mas en mi mano ni cierro los ojos cuando pongo fin a la vida de otro ser humano. Mi cuerpo tiene las cicatrices, recuerdos de todos mis encuentros. ¿Dónde quedo la gloria y la victoria? Solo sobrevivo, solo corto la carne de mis rivales para que ellos no corten la mía, no soy ni siquiera una persona, no soy mejor que un animal. ¿Cuántos rostros han desaparecido de nuestras filas, cuantos amigos, hermanos, padres, sobrinos, nietos nunca volverán a ver su hogar? Marchamos, pero ya no sé porque.

Marchamos, el sol en mi rostro y las largas jornadas no me cansan mas, mi cuerpo se ha acostumbrado al esfuerzo. ¿Dónde está mi señor, porque no nos acompaña en su lucha, porque no sufre como nosotros? No me importa, nada importa ahora. Respiro polvo, piso un lodo rojo y me visto de carmesí. No soy diferente a los cuerpos sobre los que camino. Mis antes vivos ojos ahora reflejan vacio, mi cuerpo esta mancillado y cortado, el olor a sangre no desaparece de mis manos. Veo, observo la modesta villa frente a mí, miro los rostros llenos de terror, oigo los pasos apresurados de la gente que se da a la fuga, escucho los gritos, huelo el horrendo olor de la carroña y la carne quemada y el fuego en el que arde la villa no hace más que exponer mi vacio. Pero no siento nada. Soy la viva imagen de perfección: Mi espada no tiembla, mi mente no duda, mi cuerpo se ha curtido. Soy el soldado ideal.

Marchamos a lo desconocido, marchamos a la batalla, marchamos a nuestro destino final. Somos soldados, soldados al servicio del señor del fuego, soldados de la nueva era. Nuestro destino es crear un mundo mejor, expandir la gloria de nuestra nación y subyugar a los salvajes. Somos la viva imagen de la perfección: Fuertes, agiles, leales. Vivimos para cumplir los deseos de nuestro señor. Marchamos, marchamos lejos de nuestro hogar, lejos de la tierra que nos vio crecer y dar nuestros primeros pasos, lejos de aquellos que nos aman. ¿Cuándo terminara nuestro eterno andar?

* * *

La flojera, despues de la falta de imaginacion y los hombres-topo, es la peor enemiga del hombre :)


	5. Bailas?

Drabble Taang Siiiiiii ¿Necesita mas explicacion?

* * *

"Me permites esta pieza" Aang le extendió su mano

"¿¡Bailar?!"

Toph parecía sorprendida ante tal proposición y tenia sus buenas razones: Ella nunca había bailado en su vida. Nunca le llamo la atención aprender a bailar y mucho menos asistir a esas fiestas en donde tenias que saber bailar, las cuales eran generalmente de nobles. Ahora el avatar le ofrecía su mano para sacarla a la pista de baile y ella sabía que amenazarlo como a los demás no iba a funcionar, Aang podía ser muy insistente.

"No" Dijo Toph. No iba a dejar que su testarudo amigo la pusiera en ridículo.

"Awwww, ¿Por qué?"

"Por que no" ella sabia lo que seguiría…

"Vamos Toph, será divertido" mas intentos para convencerla

"No"

"Solo será una pieza, ¿Siiii?"

"No"

"No puede ser tan malo"

"Claro que si"

"¿Por qué?"

"Es humillante"

"¿Por qué?"

"Solo me pondría en ridiculo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no se bailar"

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Aang: Habia podido sacarle la razón, la verdadera razón. Toph cerro su boca de inmediato como si con eso pudiera hacer que las palabras volvieran a meterse en su garganta… claro que no funciono.

"Ni lo pienses Aang, no voy AAAHH" demasiado tarde: el avatar ya había decidido y sin que Toph pudiera reaccionar él la había llevado a la pista de baile.

"¿¡Que piensas pies ligeros!?"

"Te voy a enseñar a bailar"

"¡No!"

"Shhh deja de gritar, no quieres que toda la gente nos vea" Una muy buena razón que la convenció

"Bueno, pero aun asi no quiero aprender"

"Vamos Toph, no puedes quedarte sentada en todas las fiestas a las que vamos"

Las cuales no eran pocas debido a que eran héroes las invitaciones a grandes festines y fiestas no eran precisamente pocas.

"Si, si puedo"

"Pero eso es muy aburrido"

"No lo es tanto" Toph sabia que Aang tenia razón, pero Toph no era de la clase de personas que le dan la razón a los demás fácilmente.

"Es mas divertido si bailas" dijo Aang mientras tomaba a su compañera de la cintura y de la mano para bailar. Si alguien iba a tomar la iniciativa esa persona no era Toph, asi que recaía toda la responsabilidad en Aang… que por alguna razón parecía feliz de enseñarle a bailar a Toph.

"¿¡Q-Que crees que estas haciendo!?" grtio Toph y atrajo unas cuantas miradas

"Shh"

"¡Nada de shhhh!" Toph forcejeo para liberarse de Aang, que por supuesto no la dejo

"No hagas tanto escándalo"

"¡Entonces suel…!" Aang solto su mano y puso su dedo sobre sus labios para callarla. No quería que todos en la sala pensaran que el avatar es alguna clase de pervertido.

"Shhh, tranquila"

"E-Esta bien" dijo una roja Toph, una que hizo que Aang también se sonrojara. No paso mucho antes de que todos los que voltearon volvieran a sus asuntos y dejaran de acosar a la pareja, dándoles la suficiente privacidad para iniciar sus lecciones.

"Esta es la posición" Aang puso la mano de Toph en su espalda y volvió a tomarla de la mano y de la cintura haciendo con esto que la cara de Toph se volviera a poner roja. "Y lo demás viene natural"

"¿Natural?" pregunto muy extrañada Toph

"Si" Aang dijo con una sonrisa que empezó a desaparecer en cuanto vio la cara extrañada de Toph. "Ya sabes, el ritmo"

"Buenoooo"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No te vayas a reir"

"¿Hmmm?"

"Pero tengo dos pies izquierdos"

"Eso puede ser un problema" Toph agacho la cabeza como respuesta al comentario "Pero no es nada que no se pueda resolver"

"¿De verdad piensas que puedes hacerme bailar pies ligeros?" Toph no seguía muy convencida del todo

"Hey, salve al mundo de la destrucción"

"Presumido"

"Empecemos con lo básico, yo llevare el ritmo. Primero mueve el pie izquierdo, asi"

Aang simplemente dio un paso normal a los ojos de Toph

"¿Asi?"

"Si, solo intenta no pisar a tu pareja"

"Ah, perdón"

"no hay problema, no es como si usaras zapatos con puntas de metal"

"Tal vez debería empezar a hacerlo" Ambos rieron un poco por lo bajo

"ahora mueves el otro pie asi" Aang dio un segundo paso

"No parece tan difícil"

"Esto es lo básico" le recordó Aang

"¿Tenias que arruinar la victoria?"

Aang sonrio un poco y siguió llevando el ritmo hasta que Toph entendió el truco (si es que hay uno) para bailar sin pisar a tu pareja. Siguieron bailando un poco y la pieza se acabo. Toph aplaudió un poco y empezó a caminar hacia las mesas.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Ya me enseñaste a bailar así que ya me voy"

"Todavía no acabo"

"¿Qué hace falta, genio?"

"Hay diferentes maneras de bailar"

"Con una me basta"

Toph se dirigió a su mesa, parecía no gustarle mucho esa cosa de bailar pero la verdad la ponía nerviosa: Toph no era del tipo que abrazan y bailar era casi como abrazar solo que en movimiento, al menos para los ojos de Toph. Pero para su mala suerte en su mesa ya se habían reunido varias personas que tenían cierto interés por sacarla a bailar o que los acompañara a cenar o para tener una plática con la legendaria maestra tierra y claro que su compañera de mesa, Katara, no los ahuyento. En cuanto Toph regreso todos cayeron sobre ella como buitres. Aang pudo ver eso desde la pista de baile y le pareció divertido, aun más por su expresión. Era como un grito: Sácame de este apuro, eso era mas o menos el mensaje.

"¿Podría acompañarme a cenar, señorita Bei Fong?"

"No" Directa, como siempre

"Le aseguro que pasara un buen rato, además no veo la razón por la que no puede acompañarme"

"Es que veras…." Lástima que no podía golpearlo con una roca y correr

"Porque ya tiene un acompañante"

Aang llego justo a tiempo para rescatarla de todas esas aves de rapiña y como nadie tenia oportunidad contra el avatar nadie intento nada chistoso. Claro que a Toph no le pareció gracioso tener que pasar lo que restaba de la velada con su maestro de baile.

"Yo podía con ellos pies ligeros" dijo entre dientes

"¿Me permite esta pieza?" una mano se extendió hacia Toph

"Ya que" Toph no sonaba muy dispuesta pero aun asi tomo de su mano

Ambos volvieron a la pista de baile para reanudar sus lecciones, esta vez Aang dejo que Toph intentara bailar al ritmo. Toph se veía muy tierna e inocente al intentar bailar al ritmo y con la cara rosada, sin mencionar que su expresión no hacia mas que aumentar esa imagen: La boca un poco abierta como signo de verdadero esfuerzo por mantener el ritmo y los unos ojos que indicaban mucha concentración. Por obvias razones Toph no volteaba a ver sus pies… tal vez Aang estaría menos rojo si lo hiciera.

"¿Qué querías decir con que hay otras maneras hay de bailar?" pregunto después de un rato

"Bueno, puede ser pequeñas diferencias, nada complicado"

"¿Cómo?"

"Darle una vuelta a tu pareja, así" Aang hizo que Toph girara y volvió a la posición original

"No lo vuelvas a hacer" Anotacion: girar no le agrada a Toph

"También puede ser cosas como bailar mas cerca" La pieza era lenta asi que parecía un buen ejemplo por lo que Aang se acerco un poco para demostrarle

"Ah" Al parecer a Toph no le incomodo ese movimiento, aunque su cara se había puesto de un color un poco mas rojo.

"O unos cuantos movimientos como…."

"Ni lo pienses" Lo interrumpió Toph.

"Pero…"

"Nada de cosas de expertos… algo simple" Por fin Toph mostro algo de interés en aprender a bailar, al menos un poco

"Deja veo… recargar tu cabeza en tu acompañante" Aang estaba recordando los últimos bailes a los que habían ido y recordó ver a una pareja así. Esa era una manera muy simple en la que variaba el estilo por lo que le pareció fácil ponerla como ejemplo.

"¿Así?" dijo Toph mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Aang. Claro que Aang no esperaba que Toph pusiera su ejemplo en práctica.

Aang se puso rojo como ninguna otra vez en su vida y pareció que le hubieran disparado un dardo paralizante porque en el momento dejo de moverse, incluso dejo de parpadear.

"¿Está bien?" dijo Toph inocentemente buscando la aprobación del avatar

"Si" Aang recobro el movimiento y continuo bailando con Toph recargada en su pecho y una muy feliz sonrisa en la cara.

Era de saber que Toph no sabia que esa manera de bailar era una un poco romántica y Aang no se hubiera molestado en decirle en un futuro cercano… odiaba admitirlo pero le gustaba estar bailando asi con Toph.

"Mira Katara, que lindos se ven los tortolitos" Lastima que el gusto no le duro mucho porque Sokka lo arruino.

* * *


End file.
